Burned at the Stake
Burned at the Stake is the thirty-third episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with a shot of a V-formation of geese flying south, honking also as banjo music plays. Vinkle and Wrip are shown walking together through the snow as the camera pans to them. A shot of an open door is shown, with Wrip saying that their door is open in an angry voice. Creepy sounds can be heard as a monster enters the doorway, only for Vinkle to walk right behind it with a stick and say "Huey" when he sees who entered, Wrip transforming back to her normal yet angry self upon seeing him also. Huehuecoyotl is then seen eating popcorn, saying "You're home!" with a mouth full of popcorn. Wrip asks him that if he has got to steal their food, if he at least could close the door in an angry tone. Het gets up, dropping the popcorn, saying that he can get to "the dead people place" (the Mictlan Woods) as he holds the fork. Vinkle says "What?" as Huey tells them he met Amaroq and that he didn't try to kill me, leaning in very close to the both of them. Wrip says "Huh? Gasp!" in a highly sarcastic and also annoyed voice, Huey continuing by saying that he "doesn't get his angle" and that he always beated him up, even when he was really nice and he invited him to the Harvest Festival and picnics when they were kids. Wrip sarcastically says that she bets that Hatfield would have loved that, him stating that it was their idea. Vinkle, with a very downtrodden face, says that he smells Chupacabra, with Huey saying that they should go to "the purple place" and find out, with Wrip asking if it isn't their job to just keep an eye on Hatfield and McCoy, Huey's eyes then turning big and his ears going down as he becomes sad. Both sigh as a result, the screen then cutting to black. Bass and Amaroq are shown on opposite ends of a table as dramatic music begins to play. He begins to tell him that he supposes that Bass wants to know who he is, the camera quickly panning to a flashback of his young, nagual form. The chief of McCoy tells him that they are willing to give him a home there, though he has to "pull his own weight". He is then seen digging outside, placing a wooden pole inside the hole. A young Huey is then shown to the left of him saying "Hiya!", startling him, which causes the pole to hit his head. He asks Amaroq if he wants to be friends and that he brought candy in a happy voice, showing it to him. He reluctantly grabs a piece, then puts it on the ground as he grabs the bucket in front of him to move it closer. He grabs the pole that's next to the hole and puts it in again, moves the bucket even closer to pour what appears to be cement in it, with Huey suddently tapping him whilst saying "Tag, you're it!". He looks at him in an annoyed way, then moves to the other side, with Huey claiming that that's the opposite of what you're supposed to do when you're it in an annoyed voice and that "that stupid fence" can't be more fun than, before getting interrupted by Amaroq, who moves the bucket to him as Huey was walking towards it. He looks at the field, which is marked with X's where the poles have to be put in, then looks at Amaroq pouring the liquid around it. A close-up of him looking angry is shown, with dirt suddently flying his way, hitting his face. He looks back to see Huey try to put in one of the poles in a non-designated area as he attached it with rope around a tree to lower it. He looks at it in disbelief, as Huey splashes the cement on the pole itself. A person appears, causing him to look up. It is revealed to be the village chief of McCoy, telling to get out of the area. He gets scared, shouting "Ah!", then runs off as he throws the bucket in the air, making it land in the bushes behind it. He runs towards the bushes as the chief looks on, the chief then asking how much he did help with and that he does not associate with Hatfield as Amaroq looks at him confused. He continues, stating that he could have slipped some termites in the posts or oil in the cement or who knows what. He then tells him that he will do it again and that he will do it right, Huey meanwhile looking on and overhearing the conversation in the bushes. A camerashot of a branch is shown as the time changes from day to nighttime. Amaroq is seen putting his hand in front of his face to remove the sweat, with Huey startling him when he appears out of nowhere from the bushes behind him, saying "Psst!" and that he should come live at Hatfield as he offers him another piece of candy. He puts it on his shoulder, telling him that Harvest Week is tomorrow and that he should sneak over when it gets all dark, before dissapearing back into the bushes. He looks at the candy as the scene transitions. Music begins to play as Amaroq is shown to sneak out of McCoy as it rains hard, him walking on the dirt road as he's wet from the rain. He sees the chief of Hatfield holding an umbrella, saying that he's the spirit of McCoy. She says that rhe road is flooded, and tells him to go "this way", making him go through a par of bushes. He steps on a piece of grass, then says "Hah!" as he falls down. The screen cuts to black as a splash is heard, him waking up inside a well as a result. He looks up in dispair to see if there's a way out, him then looking down to see the piece of candy that Huey gave to him earlier. He then starts to dig as the camera cuts to black, then to a dizzy and tired Amaroq walking back as the sun starts to rise. He goes back to his original point, kneeling down and closing his eyes in frustration. Huey then appears next to him again as it is now morning. He notices him and throws a piece of dirt at him, causing him to run away. The flashback ends when the camera pans to the Mictlan Woods as music begins to play. Ozma Angeline is painting the surrounding of the eyesocket of one of the four-legged skeletons in a light blue color, as a tinging sound can be heard that illuminates an amount of footsteps next to her. She notices this and looks back to see an entire trail, Huey then appearing and shouting that he wants to know why he didn't beat him up, ending the episode. Appearances * Vinkle * Wrip * Huehuecoyotl * Bass * Amaroq * Angel * Chief of McCoy * Chief of Hatfield Credits In Video Cast * Mr. Shoes (Amaroq, Huehuecoyotl) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L. Jones (Vinkle) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * ChirpChirp (Chief Hatfield) * C. Prince (Young Huey) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation) * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) In Description Cast *Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) *Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) *MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod,Quetzalcoatl) *Rachel the flying (Wrip) *T.L.Jones (Vinkle) *Sushijustask (Paula) *Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) *Starshine (Angel) *Specks (Chief McCoy) *Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) *WooleyWorld (Jose) *Squidjoose (Bass, Alexander, Rush) *Teeheemilady (Emily) *Coplaykippy (Edmonia) *C. Prince (Young Huehuecoyotl) Crew *Kaishu mennella (Art Help) *Dee S. (Art Help) *Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia None. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos